Hitler das Lasanhas
by Ice and Fire Queen
Summary: Passada do ponto era pouco. Queimada também. Flambada? Não. Se Naruto pudesse dizer, teria dito que aquela lasanha viera dos fogos do inferno. - NaruSaku - Oneshot - 30ºCookies.


Naruto não nos pertence :D

_**Hitler das Lasanhas.**_

O cheiro. Naruto havia notado pelo cheiro. Era queimado, estranho e não muito agradável às suas narinas. Ele sabia que deveria ter saído pela janela inventando alguma longa missão quando Sakura apareceu na porta do quarto usando um avental e dizendo "hoje eu preparo o nosso jantar!". Ele sabia.

Só que ela foi mais rápida pedindo para que, 'gentilmente', Naruto ficasse consigo em casa hoje. Especialmente na sala, onde ela podia vê-lo com certa freqüência e, assim, ter certeza de que ele não fugiria. Da última vez que Sakura tentara preparar algo, Naruto lembrou-se de ver o frango sair, literalmente, voando pela janela. O que ela estaria inventando desta vez para que o cheiro de queimado fosse _tão_ acentuado?

Se arrependeria, mas resolveu ir ver ao notar a fumaça negra na cozinha.

— Er... Sakura-chan, não que eu queira me meter, mas... - Ele começou incerto, entrando na cozinha. - Qual é a da fumaça negra? - Completou, tampando o nariz. Podia ouvir Sakura tossindo em algum lugar próximo.

— N-nada, Naruto. - Sakura tossiu. - Sai daqui, o jantar está quase pronto. - Tossiu mais um bocado e empurrou-o para fora da cozinha.

— Você tem certeza, Sakura-chan? Isso está cheirando a...- Mas não teve tempo de completar a frase, pois Sakura lhe enxotou da cozinha para a sala.

E Naruto sequer quis imaginar o que ela devia estar fazendo. Chegou a ver um pacote de lasanha congelada no lixo, seria isso? Oras, mas bastava ir ao forno! Sakura não podia ser tão ruim assim! Ou podia?

Naruto suspirou e largou-se no sofá. O cheiro de queimado já se fazia insuportável quando, por fim, resolveu abrir todas as janelas da casa. Chegou a avistar Shikamaru na rua – que lhe perguntou se aquilo era um incêndio.

— Não, é apenas Sakura-chan cozinhando. – Fez sinal, apontando a cozinha e Shikamaru apenas encolheu os ombros.

— Sorte a minha que Ino sabe cozinhar. – E deu de ombros. – Boa sorte, Naruto. – Acenou, com um sorrisinho maldoso, e deixou o amigo ali.

— Vou precisar...- Murmurou baixo para si mesmo.

— NARUTO! — Sakura gritou da cozinha - O Shikamaru que acabou de passar por aí?

— Sim, Sakura-chan.

— E ele disse que a Ino cozinha melhor do que eu?

— Sim, Sakura-chan.

— E você concorda, Naruto?

— Si... Er... Nunca comi nada da Ino, Sakura-chan.

— Bom, bom. — Sakura disse. - Bem, venha aqui! O jantar está pronto!

**X**

As pessoas costumavam dizer que Naruto era o tipo de pessoa capaz de traçar qualquer coisa que fosse comestível. Isso bem seria verdade se _aquilo_ fosse comestível. O jovem de cabelos loiros ficou azul só de pensar na possibilidade de ter de comer aquela lasanha, quando viu Sakura servi-la em uma _**generosa**_ – frisem bem o generosa – porção em seu prato.

— Não vai comer? – Sakura perguntou, ao notar a expressão nada agradável de Naruto.

— Não é isso, é que...- Só que, antes que terminasse a frase, viu Sakura erguer a manga da camiseta que usava, em sinal que lhe socaria, caso não provasse.

Sem pestanejar, ingeriu uma boa garfada da lasanha em uma só bocada.

O gosto não poderia ser pior: um gosto queimado, misturado à textura borrachuda e ao mesmo tempo crocante, de algo que, definitivamente, não havia sido bem assado. Parecia que Sakura havia ido fazer qualquer outra coisa, largando a lasanha em alta brasa.

— E então...? – Sakura arqueou as sobrancelhas, ao ver Naruto beber todo o líquido alaranjado que tinha no copo.

— Está... – Naruto não teve tempo de concluir a frase.

— Pense _**muito**_ bem e com _**muito **_carinho antes de dar a resposta, Naruto. Eu me esforcei _**muito **_para que essa lasanha ficasse boa. – Olhou-o de maneira assassina.

E, mediante à situação, não pôde responder outra coisa:

— Está ótima, Sakura-chan! – Forçou um sorriso, o máximo que pôde. – Só passou um _pouquinho_ – Fez um sinal pequenino com as mãos. – do ponto. – Concluiu. Má idéia. Na verdade, _péssima_ idéia comentar sobre o fato de a lasanha quase ter sido flambada.

Sakura foi ficando cada vez mais vermelha e Naruto notou o quanto ele estava ferrado.

— E-er... Quer dizer... — Naruto respirou fundo. — Eu que tenho o paladar ruim, Sakura-chan! A lasanha está uma delícia!

— Bom mesmo que esteja. — Sakura fungou. Naruto a observou ir até a cozinha e voltar com um prato cheio de...

— Salada?

— Sim. Eu vou jantar salada. — Sakura disse, como se fosse óbvio. — Eu estou de dieta e lasanha é carboidrato.

— Como assim está de dieta? Por que você tem que comer salada enquanto eu tenho que comer _isso_? – Naruto apontou a lasanha e demorou cerca de três segundos para compreender a gravidade da situação em que se encontrava naquele momento.

— O que foi que você disse, Naruto...? – Uma veia já saltava pela testa de Sakura quando ela lançou um olhar nada amigável para o loiro – que estava azul, mas de medo.

— Bem, eu...er...- Passou uma das mãos levemente pela cabeça, tentando imaginar uma boa resposta. – Na verdade, eu...

— Você...? – Sakura olhou-o, esperando uma resposta. E seu olhar era de alguém que não hesitaria em matar um tal de Naruto agora.

— Eu não agüento, Sakura-chan! — Naruto explodiu. — Você cozinha MUITO mal e essa lasanha está praticamente carbonizada! Está horrível!

Fez-se um silêncio pesado. Sakura suspirou.

— Está tão horrível assim...? — Sakura murmurou.

— Sim! Essa lasanha é a Lasanha do Mal! Praticamente o Hitler das Lasanhas!

Sakura baixou o rosto por um tempo, parecendo pensar. Naruto sentiu-se um pouco mal pela expressão que viu no rosto da companheira, mas a verdade tinha que ser dita! Já não agüentava mais conviver com frangos que voavam pela janela, lasanhas flambadas e bolos que viravam monstruosidades.

— Talvez você possa ter umas aulas com a Ino, Sakura-chan. Ela pode te ensinar a cozinhar muito bem! – Naruto tentou anima-la e teria dado certo, se o nome que ele tivesse citado fosse Hinata, Temari, Tenten ou qualquer outro.

Exceto Ino.

— Aulas com a Ino...? – Ela ergueu-se da cadeira, sem fazer nenhum ruído. – Você não disse que _nunca_ havia comido a comida dela, Naruto? – Os olhos de Sakura pegavam fogo, quando Naruto atreveu-se a olhar para ela

— Er... Er... Ok, Sakura-chan. Não me entenda mal, mas...

— Mas o que, Naruto?

— Mas eu já comi comida da Ino sim! Uma vez, depois de chegar de uma longa missão com o Shikamaru... Ele me chamou para jantar na casa dele, mas foi só essa vez! — Naruto começou a se afastar de Sakura, que estava ficando perigosamente perto.

— Você comeu comida dela! Isso é traição, Naruto!

— Sakura-chan... Você não acha que está exagerando? — Naruto tentava acalmar a fera.

— Exagerando? Você ainda não viu nada! — Sakura gritou.

Foi tudo muito rápido. A lasanha. A jogada. O rosto de Naruto. O rosto de Naruto se abaixando. A lasanha grudando na parede. A lasanha escorregando pela parede. A lasanha parando no carpete novo. O olhar abismado de Sakura.

E o silêncio de Naruto que tentava, de todos os modos, sair sem ser notado.

— Aonde é que você _pensa_ que vai, Uzumaki Naruto? – Sakura o chamou, sem tirar o olhar do carpete – agora manchado com molho queimado de lasanha.

— E-eu vou pegar um pano para limpar o carpete! – Ele tentou justificar, disparando na direção da janela.

Shikamaru até chegou a ver a sombra de Naruto na janela, mas apenas a sombra. Depois disso, apenas o barulho de socos, chutes e coisas se quebrando, antes de Sakura aparecer ali na janela, batendo uma mão contra a outra.

— Está olhando o quê? – Sakura lançou um olhar assassino para Shikamaru, que apenas coçou levemente a cabeça.

— Eu apenas tinha vindo convidar vocês para o jantar esta noite. – Falou com sua calma habitual. – A Ino fez lasanha e queria saber se vocês não querem aparecer por lá.

— Lasanha...? – Sakura sentiu uma veia saltar pela testa e pisou nas costas de Naruto quando ele tentou alertar Shikamaru.

— Sim. Por quê? — Shikamaru perguntou, confuso. Sakura deu um sorriso tremulo.

— Shikamaru, sabe o que eu quero que a Ino faça com a lasanha dela...?

— Não.

— Eu quero que ela...

—... SHIKAMARU, CORRA! — Naruto conseguiu gritar. O Nara arregalou os olhos, principalmente quando Sakura pisou novamente nas costas de Naruto.

— Se vocês não q-querem vir... Sem problemas. Até mais... — Shikamaru saiu — Problemática. — Completou, quando já estava a uma distância segura.

E os gritos de Naruto seriam ouvidos da rua, quando uma travessa de lasanha voasse pela janela, quase chegando a atingir a cabeça de Shikamaru – que já estava longe.

— E É BOM QUE NÃO VOLTE A RECLAMAR DA MINHA COMIDA! – Ouviriam ainda.

— E-eu sinto muito, Sakura-chan! O meu braço vai quebrar! – Naruto murmurou, já vencido pela dor.

— Ótimo. – Ela bufou, afastando-se dele. – Porque amanhã farei Raviolli para o jantar. – Um sorriso divertido por parte dela.

E Naruto já sabia que seria bom arrumar uma missão bem longe da vila.

**N/A**

Aloha!

Nossa primeira fic, em dupla, para o desafio 30 cookies!

O tema era o décimo oitavo, _Lasanha_, escolhido pela Fire Queen.

**Ice Queen: **Eu, particularmente, adorei escrever essa fic com você, tia uu

Foi ótimo fazer e acho que conseguimos focar o tema afinal.

- Sem o que dizer. - Passo a palavra para a minha tia, Fire Queen! - Efeitos especiais com chamas na entrada triunfal de Fire Queen -

**Fire Queen: **Ahn...Pobre Naruto XD E pobre Shikamaru...E pobre Naruto de novo XD Bem, não sei mais o que falar! - apanha - foi uma honra escrever com você, sobrinha! E agora só faltam 29! XD

Gostaram? Odiaram? Deixem reviews para dizer para nós!


End file.
